


Meta Couple of Villians

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Week 2016 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Week 2016 Day 5: Magic/Meta/MonsterCouldn't pick one... so I wrote all three. This is for "Meta"**better late than never, right?**





	

Meta Couple of Villians

"Out of charge?" the Flash laughed a bit as he looked at Heatwave and Captain Cold sprawled on the ground from crossing the streams of their guns. "Or just neutralized? I got you to cross the streams. Your guns are useless now."

Cold growled in frustration as he watched the Flash's boot come down on the Cold Gun.

"You should just give up and let us take you in," Flash said, tone a little more understanding.

"Not out of tricks yet," Cold smirked as he tore his glove off with his teeth and pressed a bare hand on the ground. Cold and frost licked out across the pavement and up Flash's leg, freezing him in place without the bite of the Cold Gun. The ice was thick and immovable.

"You're a meta-human?" Flash asked with wide eyes, his hands moved down to break the ice around his leg.

"He's not the only one, pretty boy," Heatwave called as he knelt across the road and sent a wave of heat; not fire, and knocked the Flash out of the ice and into the wall behind Cold.

"Mick," Cold called as he struggled to his feet, he looked woozy. "I think we're done here."

"You got it, Boss," Mick called as he picked himself up and gave a sad look to the Heat Gun before he stumbled over to where Cold lay. "You okay, Len?"

Len looked up and gave the other man a flat look. "Well, the cat's out of the bag. I was hoping to hold onto that card for a bit longer..."

"We'll get him next time, unless you want me to take him now?" Mick offered as he took one of Len's hands to pull his arm over a broad shoulder and got Len to his feet.

"Hey!" the Flash called from his place by the wall.

"We're calling this a draw, kid," Len offered with a tip of his head. "You can keep the guns, and we won't try to take you out right now. Deal? Catch us next time."

"But...!" the Flash tried to counter as Detective Thawne ran up with one of the anti-cold shields to protect him again.

"You alright, Flash?" Thawne asked, eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"I'm fine, Detective," the Flash replied, vibrating his vocal chords to disguise his voice. He let the detective help him to his feet as Captain Cold and Heatwave made their escape. He shook his head as he rubbed feeling back into his leg from where he'd been frozen. "Thank you."

"No problem..." Thawne replied, he cut himself off with an amused shake of his head as he noted Flash was gone. But the Heat and Cold guns were in his hand. "Next time then."

The Flash grinned to himself as he sped back to STAR Labs. He had villains to fight. Ones that wanted to fight him to get better themselves. This might actually be a little fun. Barry shook his head at the thought as he hurried along his way.

END


End file.
